Episode 7 (S2)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Natsu Takasaki *Eiichiro Maruo *Aki Shimizu *Yusaku Miura *Sakakibara *Hiroshi Araya *Kouji Nishimura *Takuya Miyagawa *Ryou Oobayashi *Norihiko Mogami *Yukichi Fukazawa *Ryuhei Aoi *Kojirou Kageyama *Himeko Sasaki *Sanae Maruo *Kazuya Maruo *Takuma Egawa Summary Eiichiro has to win against Miyagawa in order to qualify Kantou Junior Tennis Tournament but he has to pass Nishimura first. Both Eiichiro and Miyagawa manage to win the first round easily and their match has finally started. Eiichiro is anticipating Miyagawa's volley but gets surprised as Miyagawa hits a drive volley. Synopsis While Eiichiro is taking a break from training, Coach Miura hands over the bracket for the Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit. Eiichiro has to win twice in order to participate in Kanto Junior. However, he has to face Miyagawa in the second round and he has no data on Nishimura. On the other hand, Nishimura talks to Araya to know Eiichiro's ability. The day of the competition finally comes. Araya, together with his colleagues in the tennis club, approach Eiichiro. Araya also introduces Nishimura to Eiichiro. After Nishimura leaves, Araya warns Eiichiro as Nishimura is considered to have the fastest growth in their tennis club and Araya told Eiichiro's weak points. Later, Miyagawa and Mogami appear and Miyagawa introduces Mogami to everyone. When Natsu appears and cheers for Eiichiro, it gives a different atmosphere which causes the teasing on Eiichiro. The match between Eiichiro and Nishimura begins with Nishimura's service game. Eiichiro wonders the reason behind Nishimura's mistakes. Upon realizing the instability of Nishimura's attacks, Eiichiro decides to go on offense and successfully breaks Nishimura's service game. Being in the lead, he uses his fastest serve, surprising the spectators. During the match, Nishimura is frustrated as Eiichiro's current ability is different from what Araya mentioned before. Miyagawa remarks on how Eiichiro continues to evolve while Miyagawa himself is just using his clumsiness as an excuse to cover his weaknesses. After his loss to Eiichiro, he tried to pursue a new tennis style but to no avail. Just as he is about to give up of becoming a pro, Oobayashi encouraged him not to give up n his dream. After Eiichiro's win against Nishimura, Eiichiro decides to watch Miyagawa's match to confirm his data from before. Later, he is called by Oobayashi and they talk about their future careers and how this tournament and All-Japan Junior Tennis Tournament can affect the future of the players who want to become a pro. After Miyagawa's match, Eiichiro takes warm-up in preparation for his second match. He remembers that his own dream is also at risk on this tournament as well. Coach Aoi reminds Eiichiro that while it is normal to get nervous at this point, the one who enjoys the match the most will be the winner. There is also no way Eiichiro will lose now in the match. The second round - Miyagawa versus Eiichiro - begins. Eiichiro goes on full throttle and hits his fastest serve. Even Oobayashi does not expect Eiichiro to change his weakness into his weapon now. Eiichiro also uses his change-of-pace strategy against Miyagawa. Just as Miyagawa moves toward the net, Eiichiro tries to outwit him but instead, gets surprised with Miyagawa's drive volley. Manga & Anime Differences *The scenes only present in the manga: **Mogami's comment on how he became the 2nd seed and Miyagawa's comment on how he is out of the slump **Some of the comments during Eiichiro's first round ***Coach Aoi's comment regarding on how Eiichiro strategizes against an opponent with no data on hand ***Mogami and Miyagawa's comments on Eiichiro ***Nishimura's monologue to Araya ***The spectators' comments on how Eiichiro's play is different compared to previous Kanagawa Junior **How Eiichiro gets the final point to win the first game against Nishimura **Announcement for the other competitors (aside from Eiichiro and Miyagawa) *The scenes only present in the anime: **Coach Sakakibara handles the training of STC members **Coach Miura gives a copy of bracket for the Kanagawa Junior to Eiichiro **Oobayashi and Miyagawa's practice **Miyagawa's flashback when he was still in a slump *Araya telling Eiichiro's weak points to Nishimura are more detailed in the anime than in the manga. *Oobayashi's comment on how important Kanagawa Junior for Miyagawa's (and other tennis players') career is more detailed in the manga than in the anime. *Coach Aoi approaches Eiichiro while Eiichiro is warming up before his match against Miyagawa, he is already wearing a t-shirt in the manga while in the anime, he is still wearing his hoodie. *In the manga, the match between Eiichiro and Miyagawa is located at Coach 10 while in the anime, it is located at Coach 6. Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Third Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit Arc Category:Volume 1 (DVD) (S2)